Known optical fiber connectors typically comprise a multiplicity of individual parts, at least two of which must be machined to very close tolerances. These arrangements are, therefore, relatively expensive to manufacture. Moreover, the complexity and cost of such connectors increase substantially when they are adapted to connect more than two optical fibers together.